


The Handyman

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: So here is an old present day!au for Blackwall where he works as a handyman that I found on my old laptop. It took me three hours to change it to an reader x fic so I hope you guys like it as much as I thought it was worth it. Art is by @hubbabubbagumpop and was the inspiration for this. Tell me what you think, please!





	The Handyman

You hate going into hardware stores. Always getting stared at by the older men that are they either shopping or working there. It’s creepy and unnecessary. And you know what you need. It’s not like your useless. And every time you walk in there’s always so over eager man to say, “How may I help you, ma’am?” or the even more annoying, “Do you know what you need?” Just thinking about it made you angry.

You walk into the store. It’s not as big as the large company store but definitely not a small town shop. The smell of wood and metal filling your nostrils as the door opens. Immediately you are greeted by an over eager young man.

“Why hello there. How may I help you little miss?” He said with a smug grin. Looking you up and down.

“I know what I need, thank you.” You say as you quickly strode pass the man. Headed to the far end of the store. you needed a new light bulb to replace the one that burnt out in the hall way of your apartment, and screws and screw driver to fix the bottom of the drawer of your desk. You started your search for the light bulb first. “Why don’t they ever put signs of where things are like they do in supermarkets.” You mumbled. You didn’t notice someone walking up behind you as you stared down an aisle.

He tapped on your shoulder. “Can I help you with something?”

You turned around suddenly and came face-to-face with his chest. Surprised by the closeness of him You quickly stepped backwards as far as your legs would take you.

“Oh! Um, well…” You stammered, trying to find words. While thinking, you had time to look at him.

He was an older man, maybe in his late 40’s she guessed. His dark brown hair was long but tied back so you couldn’t guess its length. He had a beard that was shaggy but stylized and peppered with grey. He was tall with a strong, wide build. His dark grey shirt was a tad tight across his chest suggesting he was well built. His short sleeves hugged his muscular forearms showing every movement. A nametag on his shirt read “Blackwall,” what an odd name. And his eyes. They were a misty-blue color with a sad tone to them. He was ruggishly handsome.

He raised his eyebrow as you stared, waiting for you to say something.

“Oh! I’m just looking for the light bulbs.” A slight blush crossed your cheeks. you talked quickly noticing that he caught you looking at him, a slight smile gracing your lips.

“Alright. Follow me then.” He turns motioning for you to follow. As they walk you take time to look him over more.

Blackwall’s hands were fairly large and looked like they weren’t strange to hard labor. He had a stocky build. His back looked strong, like he could pick you up and carry you on his back all day and not be bothered.

“Do you know what kind you need?” He asked looking behind him as he walked. His voice was deep and rough, and his accent was thick.

You pull out a list with the few things you needed scribbled onto it. “I wrote it down so I wouldn’t forget.” Handing him the sheet of paper your hands brush making you pull back quickly. Again the blush returns to your face. Thankfully Blackwall doesn’t notice.

They turn onto an aisle lined with too many light bulbs to count. “Alright let’s see here…” He says looking at the paper. “Hmm…” He walks over to one side of the aisle looking intensely for the type he was looking for.

And you returned to staring. ‘He’s really good looking. I wonder if he’s…’ You started to think to herself but was interrupted.

“Here we go!” He grabs a packaged bulb off the wall. He looks towards you who still had your eyes on him and had started to look away but not quickly enough. Smiling, he hands you the package. ”Let me show you where they are so next time you can find them.” Blackwall pulled her gently towards the wall, his calloused hands taking hers.

You were pulled so close to Blackwall you could smell him. He smelled like wood chippings and wood stain. It was sort of a pleasant sent, kind of relaxing. But because of the closeness and his touch your heart seemed like it skipped a beat and your body was tense. “This is the kind you need but this one can work too.” He points to a few packages on the wall, letting go of your hand. “Now the screws. Just any old screws?” He asked as he walked towards the next aisle.

“W-well I’m not sure it’s just to re-screw the bottom of a drawer and the screws looked like normal drywall screws but since the desk is oak I though wood screws would be better.” Your face still a little hot after their contact.

Blackwall stopped to look at you with a sort of shocked expression. “Not many people who come in here would take notice like that. Most would just come in and grab what they thought would work then come back in later on in the week confused, let alone know what type of screw to use.” The smile that was on his lips made your heart tighten. Such a simple thing made you nervous.

You were actually happy that he didn’t treat you like some idiot woman who just waltzed in who had no idea what she was doing. He was treating you like a normal person. He had asked you what you needed, not what project you were working on like most people who had worked there had in the past. He didn’t assume you had walked in not knowing anything. Admittedly you didn’t know a lot about handy work but you weren’t new to it.

“W-well it’s not my first time fixing something like this. So, I kind of know what I might need.” You said shyly. ‘What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I talk like a normal person?’ You yell in your head.

Blackwall grabs a set of wood screws off the wall and walks down the aisle towards a few power tools, talking as he walks. “Well instead of just re-screwing them into the preexisting holes, I suggest using a drill and making new ones, since the thread of a drywall screw is a bit different than a wood screw.”

You follow him, crossing your arms as you walk. “You’re not trying to sell me a drill are you?” You ask with a bit of humor in your voice.

“Of course not. It was just a suggestion.” He turns to you with that smile still on his face. Admittedly you thought it made him a lot more attractive. “If this is all you need I can check you out. I mean ring you up.” He quickly corrects himself, with a barely noticeable redness on his cheeks as he walks toward the front of the store.

You chuckle, “Yes that’s all. A-and if I need anything else I just live down the street so it’s not that hard to come back.”

Having recovered a bit of his composer Blackwall said as he walked behind the counter, “Oh you live nearby? Well, did you know we can make house calls to local customers if they need help? Just call this number and tell us your address and we can send someone with the stuff to fix whatever you need fixed.” He writes down a number on the piece of paper you had handed him earlier, handing it back with a smile.

“Oh wow! Thank you, Blackwall is it?” You exclaim pointing to his name tag, taking the paper back and putting it back in your pocket.

“Yeah. Just call and ask for me and I’ll be there as quick as I can.” He says with a wink and a sly grin on his face. “That will be $8.74, would you like a bag?”

“Yes please… I’m Y/N by the way.” You said with a shy smile as you reached for the bag with your purchase.

“Nice to meet you.” He hands you the bag, his smile flowing into his beautiful green eyes.

———————————————————————————————————–

It’s only been a day and you can’t stop thinking about Blackwall. The way he looked at you made her heart beat fast. And His smile, don’t get you started on his smile.

“I don’t know what to do. He’s really good looking but I’m pretty sure he would never go for someone like me.” You said as you sat at the table of her friend Josaphine. Josaphine knew just what to say to make you feel better and was great at giving advice.

“Well if you don’t try you will never know. And from what you’ve told me you seem enamored with the man.” Josaphine said while writing something down on some of her work papers.

Your face turned a bright shade of red. “I can’t even talk correctly around him. How can I ask him out? Just walk up to him and say, “Hey I think you’re hot let’s date!” He’s way out of my league!”

“You give yourself too little credit. You’re smart, funny, kind, and very attractive. There’s no way that he doesn’t think you’re at least a little cute.” Josaphine patted you on the back, trying to encourage you.

Willianna sighed deeply. “I wish this was easier.”

Josaphine chukles. “Love never is my dear.”

———————————————————————————————————–

It had been nearly five days since you first met Blackwall and nearly every other thought you had was of him. It was bugging you to no end. “Maybe Josaphine’s right. I need to just go up to him and tell him how I feel and maybe I could actually think straight.”

You sighed and turned on the faucet in the kitchen. You opened one of the cabinets to pull out a coffee pot to make your ritualistic cup of morning coffee. As you were reaching for the pot you heard a rumbling coming for the pipes that were behind the cabinet. You pulled your hand back and looked towards the faucet. The water was weaker then it usually is and was coming in spurts.

Suddenly the pipes behind the cabinet burst. Water splashed everywhere, pushing plates out of the cabinet and braking on the floor. You screamed and jumped back. You weren’t hurt but was soaking wet. You ran around trying to figure out what to do and saw the piece of paper that you used as a shopping list for the hardware store. It still had the number for the store at the bottom.

Quickly, you grabbed your phone and dialed the number. As it rung you turned off the faucet and tried to find something to either stop the water or catch it. As the phone was picked up you placed a giant pot under the spray.

“Warden’s Workshop, how may I help you?” You recognized the voice as Blackwall’s. His voice seem like he was very bored.

Struggling to keep your voice level as you answered. “Oh hi! It’s Y/N, from the other day. I kind of need someone to fix something”

His tone picked up at hearing you voice so much you could hear his smile. “Oh, hey there. What’s wrong?”

“Well, I had a pipe burst. And water’s going everywhere…” You said quickly, your composure breaking.

“Alright, just calm down. I’ll be right there give me your address and about 5 minutes.” He said trying to calm you down.

You gave him your address and they hung up. After the conversation you realized you were still in your pajamas. “Shit! I can’t have him see me like this!” You quickly poured all the water that was in the pot into the sink then quickly ran into your bedroom to change.

You grabbed the first thing her hands caught. A black tank top that hugged and accentuated all of your curves and a pair of light grey yoga pants that hugged your rump and thighs. “I guess this will do.” The doorbell rang and you ran to get it being careful not to step on the broken pieces of plate scattered on the tile floor.

Opening the door, you were greeted by Blackwall. You quickly let him in. He was wearing a brown cap over his tied back hair, a blue and green plaid shirt that again was a bit tight on him, thankfully. He had on some worn work gloves with a large tool box in his left hand.

“It’s over here. Be careful, some plates fell and broke.” You said as you led Blackwall towards the kitchen.

“Let’s take a look…” He looks into the cabinet and turns to you. “Can you go under the sink and turn the red valve? I need the water off to replace this thing.”

“Okay.” You say as you quickly got down on your knees on the water covered floor, carefully avoiding the shards of plate. Opening the doors to underneath the sink and looks for the red valve. “I don’t see it!”

“Bugger! Here let me see.” He kneels down next to you. He looks at you and gives a gentle smile and looks toward the many pipes underneath the countertop. “Why is it all the way back here?” He reaches past most of the pipes to reach the valve near the back. Doing this makes the space between your bodies much smaller, your faces inches apart.

You kept your eyes on his face as your face flushed at the closeness. You quickly pulled away, hoping he didn’t notice your blushing.

He caught a glimpse of it as you moved away and a small smile graced his lips as he finished turning the valve. “There we go. Now I can actually work.” He gets up and moves to the cabinet but never looked away from you.

You quickly took out a mop and started to clean up the room while he worked but didn’t notice him stealing glances at you.

“So I have a question…” He said after a few moments of silence. He continued after seeing you stop and look at him. “I know that you keep staring. Can I have an answer why?” A wicked smile was on his face when he saw you physically jump.

“W-what? N-no I’m not staring. You must be seeing things.” Your face lit up like a christmas tree, bright as a cheery. Stepping back, you accidentally bumped into the kitchen table.

“I might be old but I’m not blind.” Blackwall said as he got up and walked over to you. “And I have to say you look quite cute when you blush.”

“I, um…” You stutter as he steps closer until he was as he was when you first met him.

“Tell me to stop then.” Blackwall said as he gently places his hand on your cheek. His face a breath away. He quickly closes the gap and places his lips on yours. His moustache tickled your nose as you leaned into the kiss.

After a few moments you pull away. “I guess you weren’t seeing things.” You said softly.

“I’m glad I wasn’t.” Blackwall said as he pulls you in for another chaste but sweet kiss.

As he pulled away he kept you close, not wanting the moment to end. It was then you remembered the mess on the floor.

“We’d better get back to work huh.” You said reluctantly.

Blackwall chuckles and takes a step back, straightening his hat. “I guess you’re right.” He sighs. “Maybe after I finish I can have your number, as a tip.” He said with a wink.


End file.
